


gay pining

by bookishpanda



Series: Sanders Sides Shorts [13]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Background Prinxiety - Freeform, Food mention, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:22:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28232376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookishpanda/pseuds/bookishpanda
Summary: Patton is pining endlessly for his best friend. If only Logan felt the same.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Shorts [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067366
Kudos: 29





	gay pining

“I’m off to bed. Please don’t stay up late again, we need to be at our best tomorrow,” Logan was standing at the bottom of the stairs, watching as the others continued their game of Uno. Roman waved him off and Virgil grumbled under his breath, but Patton smiled at him.

“Sure thing, nighty night, handsome!” He said cheerfully, and Logan looked away, clearing his throat, then went up the stairs quickly. When Patton glanced back at the other two, they were raising their eyebrows at him. “What? Are there Oreo bits on my face?” His free hand flung to his chin, brushing at the nothingness.

“You called him handsome,” Roman pointed out, resting his chin on the palm of his hand. Patton blushed a little, then smiled it off.

“I call all of you handsome!” He said, and Virgil scoffed.

“No you don’t,” he muttered, crossing his arms. “What’s going on? You were very clearly flirting with Logan, and he was flirting back.” Patton’s face turned even redder, and he stammered over his words.

“N-No I wasn’t! A-and he was just being friendly,” he insisted, pouting a little. Roman laughed a little at this, shaking his head.

“Patton, you two were _definitely_ flirting,” he said. Patton dropped his cards in front of him and shakily stood up, still pouting.

“N-no! We’re just friends,” his voice was hesitant, though. “I’m going to bed! Goodnight!” He stormed up the stairs, and Roman and Virgil exchanged knowing looks after him.

When Patton closed the door to his room, he slid against it until he was sitting on the ground, his knees pulled up to his chest. Maybe the others were right that _he_ was flirting, but Logan would never flirt with him! They were just friends, and Logan would only ever see him that way. Patton knew it was hopeless, that falling in love with your best friend was never a good idea, but he couldn’t help it. Logan was kind, and smart, and handsome, and… and Patton was in love, he was sure of it. But he had resigned himself to just staying Logan’s friend, because he couldn’t bear to lose him.

The next morning, Patton sleepily wandered into the kitchen, having had a restless night. He began making breakfast and then realized he was making Logan’s favorite flavor of muffins, blueberry, and tried to ignore the fact that he had dreamed only of the other. When he finished making the muffins, he decided to trek up to Logan’s room, knocking on the door gently.

“Hey, Lo, **I brought you a muffin. Your favorite** ,” he said, peeking in. Logan was hunched over his planner, so Patton set the muffin down next to him.

“Thanks, Pat,” Logan said, voice strained. Patton nodded, then exited the room and went back down to the living room, where Roman was lounging on the couch.

“Morning, Ro. There are blueberry muffins in the kitchen if you’re hungry,” he said, starting to head to grab one for himself.

“Those are Logan’s favorite,” the prince pointed out. “Patton, do you like Logan?”

“O-of course I like him! He’s my friend!” Patton responded, his voice getting higher. Roman crossed his arms, hopping off of the couch.

“You know that’s not what I meant,” he said. Patton glanced down at his feet, frowning.

“I can’t tell him,” he said, almost forcefully. “He’s my… best friend, Ro. I can’t tell him, because then it’ll ruin our friendship and he’ll hate me and–”

“Hey, whoah, calm down, Padré,” Roman set a hand on Patton’s shoulder. ‘Why would it ruin your friendship? He might want you back.”

“He could never,” Patton muttered. Roman sighed.

“Well… even if he doesn’t, telling him might help, and even if things get awkward at first, it could give you the chance to move on from him,” he explained. Patton nodded, but frowned.

“Is that what you’re going to do with Virgil?” He asked. Roman scoffed, a blush covering his face. “Practice what you preach, kiddo.”

-

Patton hesitated outside of Logan’s door. He wanted to have the confidence to tell him how he felt, but… what if it made things bad between them? What if he lost the person who he talked to the most, who he trusted the most, who he wanted to see every day? He didn’t know if he could handle that. Patton placed his hand on the door handle, then pulled it off, ready to turn his heel and run to his room, but the door opened.

“Pat? What are you doing?” Logan asked, standing there with his hair mussed, tie undone and settled around his shoulders. Patton glanced at him, face turning red immediately.

“Uh- I- well-” he stammered, crossing and then uncrossing his arms, his fingers twisting together. “I wanted to, um, talk to you about something.” 

“Oh, okay. I was working on the schedule for tomorrow, but I have time. Come on in,” he stepped back into the room, sitting on the edge of his bed. Patton followed, then closed the door behind him, and stood there awkwardly. “What did you want to talk to me about? Is there an issue with the schedule?”

“Uh. No. It’s fine. I um…” Patton tried to hide his blush by looking down at his feet. “Logan, I-” he hesitated. He couldn’t do this. “You know what? Nevermind, it’s not important, sorry for bothering you,” the words tumbled out of his mouth and he turned around, ready to bolt, but a hand grabbed his wrist.

“Patton, it’s _clearly_ something important. Please, tell me,” Logan’s voice was soft, and Patton wanted to melt into the carpet beneath his feet. He turned around a bit and met the other’s eyes, and he felt his heart leap into his throat.

“I- Logan, I-” he stammered, looking down, afraid to look at Logan for fear of his reaction. “I’m… in love with you. I have been for a long time. I’m sorry. I just didn’t want things to ruin our friendship and I don’t want things to be weird and you don’t need to say anything and-”

“Patton, slow down,” Logan said, a hint of laughter under his usual tone. Patton closed his lips tightly, still looking down. It was over, things were ruined, and he was ready to go and hide in his room for the foreseeable future. “I’m in love with you too.”

Patton was in shock, his jaw dropping open as he gazed at the other. “You- what?” Logan smiled at him sheepishly, a faint blush appearing on his cheeks. “You… love… me?”

“Mm, yes. I didn’t want to say anything because I was unsure if you were flirting back with me or just being a good friend. Virgil tried convincing me, but… I did not want to ruin what we had. Have? Hmm,” he adjusted his glasses, pondering. “But. Seeing as we feel the same about each other, we can… perhaps be more than friends, now?”

“W-what if… what if it doesn’t go well and we ruin everything?” Patton’s question was quiet, but he still stood up straighter (gayer), stepping closer to Logan, who shook his head.

“I am confident that won’t happen,” he said, smiling as he wrapped his arms around Patton’s waist. Patton responded by wrapping his arms around Logan’s neck, and their foreheads pressed together. “Can I… kiss you?”

“Logan, please do,” he whispered, and then they both leaned forward, lips pressing together awkwardly at first, but they both grew more bold, moving to kiss more passionately. Patton pulled away first, breathing heavily, then he giggled lightly.

“What’s so funny?” Logan asked, pushing both of their glasses to the tops of their heads so they wouldn’t clash against each other when they kissed next.

“I just… I’ve wanted this for a very long time, and I can’t believe that it’s happening,” Patton responded. Logan responded by smiling and kissing him again. 

Somewhere else in the apartment, Roman lifted Virgil into his arms, their lips meeting for the very first time.


End file.
